The One That Got Away
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: One shot! :  Their marriage was arranged, of course. All of the royal ones were back in those days. King William had known Queen Evelyn since they were merely children


**AN: Hey readers (or reader?), long time not see, huh? It's been too long… really it has. You guys must really hate me right now. Exams have been done for a while and I actually got all A's for the semester. Shocking, I know. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this little thing that has popped into my mind and taken root. It's the King and Queen's back story and their own little spin on what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled**

The One That Got Away

Their marriage was arranged, of course. All of the royal ones were back in those days. King William had known Queen Evelyn since they were merely children. His mother and father, the former King and Queen of Corona, thought it best for him to feel comfortable with and to be able to have full trust in his future wife.

When their wedding day came, William was stunned by the shear amount of people that decided to attend and to witness the event. But what really stunned him was Evelyn in her purely white wedding dress.

Then his parents died of a foreign disease while over seas and William and Evelyn had to take the throne of the kingdom. He and his wife ruled alone until Evelyn found out that she was with child. On their weekly strolls through the capitol town of Corona, the townspeople would ask them about their future child. Some of them would even predict whether their baby would be a girl or a boy. William didn't know what the gender was and he didn't care. He just felt blessed the he was gifted with anything at all, to be honest.

After a while Evelyn couldn't go into town due to her pregnancy, so they would walk around the royal gardens. Then she became sick. Evelyn, being as stubborn as always, told him that it wasn't a problem and that she was and would be fine. He didn't push it; although he should have. She became sicker and sicker as the weeks went by. Soon it got so bad that she was bed ridden.

At that point, William called out to all the doctors and physicians in the entire kingdom. They all said the same thing: the Queen and their baby would not make it through the pregnancy. But the last doctor told them about a flower that had grown from a droplet of the almighty Sun.

So King William sent out a search for this "Sun" flower. After what seemed like forever, one of the guards had found it. They brought it back to the castle and their cook brewed it into some sort of concoction that Evelyn was supposed to drink. She did and she got better.

Then it became time to deliver the baby. They called to one of the local doctors in Corona. William sat there right by Evelyn's side for eighteen excruciating hours. She would hold on to his hand so hard that he thought it would break and fall off She would curse him for putting her though the pain of labor and threatened him to no end. She told him that it better be worth it because she wouldn't be having another child for him. He laughed at that and she gave him a deathly glare that could turn anybody into stone.

But that all changed when their healthy baby girl was placed in Evelyn's arms. The baby made musical cooing noises and Evelyn started to laugh at the cuet little thing. Their baby girl started laughing with her and William joined in, too. The town rejoiced and started to celebrate. They made a mosaic for the royal family. The King and Queen held a lantern ceremony later that night and the whole population joined in, adding their lanterns from the water to the land across said water. And for a moment everything was perfect.

But then, during the night, King William woke up to an unusual cool breeze and their child wailing. He looked up to find an old hag jumping off their balcony with their little baby in hand. William ran to the balcony but didn't see any sign of the intruder's existence. Then the King and Queen realized something: that – whatever it was – had just kidnapped their child, his little baby girl.

The King sent yet another search for the villain but they came back with no such woman and they didn't find their baby girl either. The whole realm mourned for the loss of the princess, and King William and Queen Evelyn knew that somewhere the baby girl was alive.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot as mush as I enjoyed writing it. I just wanted to add a bit of the King and Queen into this category, seeing as there's not much there… should I do one of these for their reaction when Rapunzel comes home? Leave your answer in a review, it would be great! :) I love reviews, they really do help the writing process because then it gives writers more inspiration to do more with their… well writing. So please review since I absolutely love them and then y'all would be my new best friends… I know, a very tempting offer :)**

**Anyways,**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Beccaboo**


End file.
